the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
The probable UK losses in a 1962 atomic war!
recoilless gun, one of the smallest nuclear weapons ever built. Author: US government DOD and/or DOE photograph.]] missile circa 1970s. Capable of firing a 15 kiloton nuclear warhead a distance of 120 km. Autorisation of the author: Complete correspondence.]] . Author: en:User:Mytwocents.]] Soviet missile and bomb warheads *2mt *1.44mt *2.5mt *1mt *2.3mt *3mt *6mt *300kt *40kt *9.2kt *750kt *14kt *5kt *12kt *7kt *6kt *1kt Deaths, injured and serviours! #Dead- 53%. #Serious injuries- 12%. #Survivors- 35% ##Short-term survivors- 35%. ##Medium-term survivors- 30%. ##Long-term survivors- 25%. ##Those who survive long enough to die of old age- 10-20%. The assumed attack plans #Heavy conventional bombing. #Nuke priority targets. #Nuke secondary targets. #Nuke major cities. #Conquest if no surrender has already occurred. Targets by both counties and de jure and de facto independent town and city boroughs Bedfordshire #Luton - 1x 14kt #Whipsnade zoo- 1x 5kt #Chicksands AFB - 1x 14kt #Luton Airport - 1x 14kt #Luton airfield - 1x 14kt Berkshire #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt and 2x 40kt. #Sandherst army officer academy- 1 x 7kt. #Aldermaston Atomic research centre- 1 x 7kt. #Burghfield ordnance factory- 1x 7t. #Chullam Laboratories- 1x 5kt. City of Bristol #Central Bristol- 1x 300kt #Bristol docks- 2 x 300 kt #Bristol port- 1 x 300 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 7kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 7kt #Avonmouth docks- 2x 14kt and 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road steel mill- 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 7kt #Severnside trading estate- 1x 7kt Buckinghamshire #Verney Railway Junction- 1x 5kt. #RAF Finmere- 1x 5kt. #Claydon L&NE Junction- 1x 5kt. #Verney L&NE Junction- 1x 5kt. #Blechley- 1x 5kt. #Slough- 1x 40kt. #High Wycombe- x 7kt. Cambridgeshire . City of Cambridge . Cheshire . City of Crewe . City of Stockport . City of Chester . City of Birkenhead . Cornwall #Torpoint docks- 1x 14kt #Saltash dock- 1x 14kt County Durham City of Gateshead City of Sunderland Cumberland Derbyshire #Sinfin Rolls-Royce engine plant-1x 14kt #Long Eaton- 1x 14kt City of Derby #Derby- 1x 14kt #Spondon- 1x 5kt Devon #Plymouth town center- 1x 300kt #Plymouth Millbay docks-2x 14kt #Plymouth submarine pens- 1x 14kt #Plymouth's Lord Nelson radio mast- 1x 7kt #Plymouth's 3 naval bases- 3 x300 KT, one on each base. #Plymouth harbour- 1x 14kt #Exeter- 1x 40kt #Exeter docks- 2x 40kt #Exeter navy base- 1x 14 kt #Exeter harbour- 1x 14 kt #Exeter city center- 1x 14 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 14kt #Devonport town centre- 1x 14kt Dorset Essex #RAF Debden- 1x 14 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 14 kt #RAF South Hornden Bloodhound missile batteries- 1x 14kt. #RAF Hornchurch- 1x 14 kt #RAF Hornchurch Bloodhound missile batteries- 1x 14kt. #Port of Tilbury/Tilbury mane docks- 1x 40 kt and 2x 14kt #Dagenham Docks- 1 x 14kt #Barking docks- 1x 14 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 1kt and 2x 14 kt #Thamshaven dock- 2x 14 kt #Greys dock- 1x 40 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 14 kt and 1x 40kt #Purfleet/Perfliet- 1x 7kt #Thurrock Docks- 2 x 14kt #Stanstead airfield- 1x 14kt #Saffron Walden- 1x 7kt #Walthamstow- 1x 7kt #Leyton- 1x 7kt (It did not explode) #Colchester Barracks- 1x 14kt. #West Mersea- 1x7kt #RAF Wethersfield- 2x 14kt #Albury End - 1x 7kt #Albury- 1x 7kt #St Margaret’s- 1x 7kt #Hunsford - 1x 7kt #Colcester- 1x 7kt #Harwich port- 1x 7kt #Harwich docks- 1x 7kt #Harwich town center- 1x 7kt #Stanstead Abbot - 1x 7kt City of Southend Southend city center 1x 7kt. Borough of East Ham #Not nuked! Borough of West Ham #Not nuked! Gloucestershire Hampshire #Andover army barracks- 1 x 5kt #RAF Oidian-1x 5kt #HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson) area- 3x 14 kt #Portsmouth docks- 2x 14kt #Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt #RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 5kt #Portsmouth- 1x 40kt #Eastleigh railway works- 1x 5kt City of Southampton #Southampton- 1 x 300kt #Southampton docks- 2x 14kt #Southampiton Chapel Docks- 2x 14kt #Southampon western docks- 2x 14kt Herefordshire #RAF Madley- 1x 5kt Hertfordshire #Watford Junction- 1x 5kt #Watford city centre- 1x 5kt #RAF Bovingdon- 2x 7kt Huntingdonshire #RAF Molesworth- 1x 14kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 14kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 14kt #RAF Alconbury- 1x 14kt Kent #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 14kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 5kt #RAF Lyme- 1x 7kt #Erith- 2 x 5kt #Thamesmead dock- 2 x 14kt #Dartford dock- 2 x 14kt #Dartford town- - 1 x 5kt #Dover Castle- 1x 300kt #Dover port- 2x 14kt #Dover docks- 2x 14kt #Dover town center- 1x 14kt #Dover navy base- 2x 14kt #Felixstowe port- 1x 14kt #Felixstowe container port- 1x 14kt #Felixstowe docks- 1x 14kt #Deal Navel School- 1x 5kt Lancashire Leicestershire Lincolnshire City of Lincoln City of Cleethorpes City of Great Grimsby Kestivan Lindsey Boston and Holland Middlesex #Heathrow airport- 1 x 7kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 7kt. #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 7kt. #White City- 1x 7 kt. #Tottenham-1x 5kt #Hackney -1 x 5kt #Enfield lock- 1x 5kt Borough of Finchley #Not nuked! Borough of Uxbridge #Uxbrdge- 1x 5 kt. Borough of Ealing #Not nuked! Borough of Hendon #Not nuked! Norfolk #RAF Feltwell- 2x 17kt. #RAF North Pickenham- 2x 17kt. #Cromer radar station- 1x 17kt. #Norwich- 1x 40kt. #Great Yarmouth- 1x 40kt. Northamptonshire Northumberland City of Newcastle Upon Tyne Nottinghamshire #Mansfield- 1x 5kt #RAF Mssion Lodge- 1x 5kt #RAF Langar- 1x 5kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 5kt #Ashfield- 1x 5kt #Beeston- 1x 5kt #RAF Hucknall- 1x 5kt #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station- 1x 5kt City of Nottingham #Nottingham- 1x 17kt Oxfordshire #RAF Bicester 2x 17kt. #BOD Bicester - 1x 14kt. #RAF Brize Norton- 2x 14kt. #RAF Benson- 2x 7kt. #RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 5kt. #Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 5kt. #Whitney- 2x 5kt. #Banbury- 1x 5kt. #RAF Upper Heyford- The 2x 14kt. City of Oxford #Blackbird Leys- 1x 5kt. #Oxford city centre- The 1x 7kt. #Oxford goods yard- 1x 5kt. #Oxford University- 1x 5kt. Rutland #Woolfoxton Lodge- 1x 7kt. Shropshire #RAF Allbrighton- 1 x 5kt #RAF Shawbury- 1 x 5kt #Halesowen- 1 x 14kt Somerset Staffordshire #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 40kt. #Stafford- 1x 40kt. #Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 5 kt. #Merry Hill, Birmingham- 1x 5 kt. #Cradley Heath- 1x 5 kt. #Wednsebury- 1x 5 kt. #West Bromwich- 1x 5kt #Beacon Barracks/MOD Stafford- 1x 5 kt. #Swynnerton Training Camp/MOD Cold Meece- 1x 5 kt. #Cold Meece- 1x 5 kt. #Springfields Army Stores/BOD Stafford- 1x 5 kt. #Smethwick- 1x 14kt. #Perry Bar- 1x 5kt City of Wolverhampton #Wolverhamton - 1x 300 KT and 1x 40kt. City of Dudley #Dudley- 1x 14kt. #Dudley Port- 1x 5kt. Suffolk #RAF Lakenheth- 2x 17kt #RAF Bungay- 1x 17kt #RAF Mildenhall- 2x 17kt #Lowestoft docks- 2x 17kt. #Lowestoft town center- 1x 17kt #RAF Honington- 1x 17kt. #RAF Woodbridge- 2x 17kt #RAF Shepherds Grove- 1x 17kt #RAF Tuddenham- 1x 17kt #Ipswich- 1x 17kt Surrey #Mitcham railway junction- 1x 5 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 7kt. #Leatherhead- 1x 5kt. #Effingham railway junction- 1x 5kt. #Clapham railway junction- 1x 5kt. Borough of Kingston upon Thames #Not nuked! Sussex #RAF Thorney Island- 1x 14kt Borough of Brighton #Brighton- 1x 40kt Borough of Hove #Not nuked! Warwickshire #Solihull Rover plant- 1x 5kt # Borough of Southport #Not nuked! Westmorland Wiltshire #Swindon goods yard- 1x 5kt. #Swindon railway works- 2 x 7kt #Swindon town centere- 1x 7kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Army Barracks- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Barracks Royal Signals establishment- 1x 7kt #HMS Royal Arthur Royal Navy training establishment- 1x 7kt #Royal Naval Stores Depot Copenacre- 1x 7kt #The Wiltshire and Bath regional command post, who were stationed in the former underground aircraft factory and ammunition store at Hudswell Quarry in Hawthorn, Wiltshire- 2x 300kt Worcestershire #Round Oak Steelworks- 2x 5kt #Stourbridge junction- 1x 5kt. #RAF Pershore- 1x 5kt. #Reddich- 1x5kt #Worcester- 1x 14kt #RAF Throckmorton- 1x 5kt. Borough of Bath Yorkshire City of York #York city centre- 1x 14kt. West Riding #Sheffield- 2x 300kt. #Sheffield Forgemasters steel works- 1x 5kt. #Doncaster-1x 300kt. #Doncaster steel mill- 1x 5kt. #Doncaster BR rail-works- 1x 7kt. #Barnsley-1x 40kt #Rotherham- 1x 40kt. #Wakefield- 2 x 40kt. #Huddersfield- 1x 40kt. #Leeds- 1x 300kt. #Bradford- 1x 300kt. #Todmorden- 1x 5kt. City of Kingston upon Hull #Kingston upon Hull- city centre 1x 14kt. #Albert Dock (Hull)- 1x 7kt. #Queens dock- 2x 7kt. #Alexandra dock- 1x 7kt. East Riding #RAF Carnaby- 1x 7kt. #RAF Breighton- 1x 7kt. North Riding #US radar early warning center RAF Fylingdales - 2x 40kt #Redcar steelworks - 1x 7kt #Teeside chemical works development - 1x 7kt County of London #Hammersmith- 1 x 5kt. #Fullham- 1 x 5kt. #Holbourn- 1 x 7 kt and 1x 40kt #Islington- 1 x 7kt and 1x 14kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 7kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 7kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 7kt #West India Docks- 1 x 5kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 7kt and 1x 5kt #Surrey Quays- 1x 7kt and 1 x 5kt #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 5kt #Chelsea FC- 1x 5kt #Battersea Power station- 1x 5kt #Lotts Road Power station- 1x 5kt #Rotherhithe dock- 1x 5kt #Lambeth Palace- 1 x 5kt #King's Cross station- 1x 5 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 5 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 5 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays complex- 1x 7 kt #Clappham railway station and junction complex- 1x 5 kt #Brixton- 1x 5kt #Tooting Beck- 1x5kt #Isle of Dogs- 1x 5kt #Bethnal Green- 1x 5kt Borough of Greenwich #Grenwhich naval docks and collage- 1x 7 kt. #Grenwich gas works-1x5 kt #Angerstein Wharf- 1x 7kt Borough of Westminster #The Cabinet War Rooms. Westminster- 1x 40kt #Buckingham Palace- 1 x 5kt and 1x 7kt #Paddinton station- 1x 5 kt #The Palace of Westminster- 1x 14kt, 1x 40kt #Whitehall Palace- 1x 14kt and 1x 40kt City of London #City of London- 1x 1.44MT and 2x 1MT. #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 7kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 7kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 7kt and 1x 14kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 7 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 5 kt City of Reading #Reading city centre- 14 KT. #Reading rail junction- 1x 5kt. City of Croydon #Croydon-1x 7kt #Croydon east station and junction- 1x 7 kt. City of Birmingham #Birmingham city centre- 1 x 1.44 MT, 1x 750kt and 1 x 300 KT. #Central Goods railway station- 1x 7kt. #Gravelly Hill- 1x 5kt. #Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 5 kt. #Hamstead Colliery- 1x 5 kt. City of Middlesbrough #Middlesbrough city centre- 1x 5kt. #Middlesbrough steel works - 1x 7kt. City of Manchester City of Liverpool Soke of Peterborough #RAF Wittering- 1x 14kt #Peterborough- 1x 5kt City of Leicester Caithness Sutherland Ross and Cromarty Inverness-shire #Fort George- 1x 5 kt Nairnshire Morayshire #RAF Lossiemouth- 1x 5kt Banffshire #Banff- 1x 5kt #Buchan- 2x 5kt #Buchan Radar Center of Early Detection unit-1 2x 7kt Aberdeenshire Kincardineshire Angus Perthshire Argyll Bute Ayrshire Renfrewshire #Paisley- 1x 5kt #Renfrew airport- 1x 5kt #Port Glasgow-1x 5kt #Greenock- 1x 5k Dunbartonshire Stirlingshire Clackmannanshire Kinross-shire Fife #Rosyth town centre-1x 5kt #Rosyth Naval docks-1x 14kt #Rosyth Submarine pens- 1x 14kt #Dunfermline- 1x 5kt East Lothian Midlothian West Lothian City of Aberdeen Lanarkshire #Motherwell- 1x5kt #Wishaw- 1x 5kt #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 7kt #Airdrie- 1x 5kt #Rutherglen- 1x 5kt Peeblesshire Selkirkshire Berwickshire Roxburghshire Dumfriesshire Kirkcudbrightshire Wigtownshire #Stranrea dock- 1x 5kt Zetland Orkney City of Edinburgh City of Glasgow #Glasgow Strathkelvin- 1x 7kt. #Rangers FC- 1x 5kt. #Celtic FC- 1x 5kt. #Glasgow Govan- 1x 7kt. #Kaverna dockyard-Glasgow- 1x 14kt. #Glasgow city center- 2x 300kt. #Glasgow docks- 2x 14kt. #Port of Glasgow harbour complex- 1x 14kt. #Govan docks- 1x 14kt. #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 7kt. City of Dundee Monmouthshire #Newport, Gwent- 1x 14kt. #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 14kt #Neport, Gwent container port- 1x 14kt #Neport, Gwent port- 1x 14kt #The Uskmouth power stations - 2x 7kt #Newport Steal works – 2 x 14kt #Newport Alexandra docks Newport – 1 x 14kt Glamorganshire #Penarth – 2 x 14kt. #MOD St Athan- 1x 14kt. #Rhymnet Valley- 1x 14kt. #Rhymney Merthyr Colliery- 1x 5kt. #Tower Colliery- 1x 5kt. #Barry Island dock- 1x 7kt. #The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 7kt. #RAF Rhouse- 1x 14kt. #Brigend Steel Works- 1x 14kt. #Bridgend- 1x 5kt. City of Swansea #Swansea- 1x 300kt #Swansea port- 1x 14kt #Swansea docks- 2x 14kt #Swansea Airport- 1x 14kt City of Cardiff #Cardiff Airport – 1 x14kt #Cardiff city centre- 1 x 300kt. #Cardiff port- 1x 14kt. #Cardiff docks 2 x 14kt. Carmarthenshire Pembrokeshire Cardiganshire Brecknockshire #The Barracks, Brecon- 1x 7kt. Radnorshire #It was never nuked! Montgomeryshire #It was never nuked! Denbighshire Flintshire Merionethshire Caernarfonshire Anglesey #RAF Valley- 2 x 5kt #RAF Mona- 2x 5kt Belfast City #Belfast port- 2x 14kt #Belfast docks- 2x 14kt #Belfast city center- 1x 14kt #Harland and Wolff of Belfast shipyard, Belfast- 1x 7kt #Shots of Belfast shipyard, Belfast- 1x 7kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 7kt #Belfast International Airport- 1x 7kt County Antrim County Armagh County Down County Fermanagh County Londonderry County Tyrone . Isles of Scilly #Not nuked! Isles of Mann #Not nuked! Channel Isles #Not nuked! Overseas territories and colonies #The UK Military base Dhekelia, Cyprus- 1x 7kt hit each. #The UK Military base Akrotiri, Cyprus- 1x 7kt hit each. #British Indian Ocean Territory - UK military base on Diego Garcia - 2x 7kt. #Hong Kong Territory- 1x 1 MT. #The Rock of Gibraltar - 1x 40 KT. #Rockall- 1x 5kt #All the other overseas territories and colonies got away with it and never got nuked! The speculative approximate post-war population in the alternate UK by both counties and de jure independence county and city borough (OTL 1961 or sometimes either 1951 or 1971 and the alternate 2019) Note that the OTL populations for the de jure independent town and city boroughs may also be counted in the county total depending on source. *Bedfordshire- 380,837- 40,000 *Berkshire- 504,154- 35,000 *Bristol- 425,214- 1,000 *Buckinghamshire- 488,233- 265,000 *Cambridgeshire *Cheshire *Cornwall- 342,301- 145,000 *County Durham *Cumberland *Derbyshire- 877,620- 285,000 *Devon- 823,751- 450,000 *Dorset- *Essex- 2,288,058- 255,000 Most survivors are in the rural areas, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban S.W. *Gloucestershire *Hampshire- 1,336,794- 27,000 *Herefordshire- N\A after 1971. 130,928- 125,000 *Hertfordshire- 832,901- 255,000 Most survivors are in the rural areas, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban S.W. *Huntingdonshire- N\A, never taken after 1901 and at major settlement only between 1901 and 1841- Down 66% *Kent- 1,701,851- 275,000 Most survivors are in the rural areas, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban N.W. *Lancashire *Leicestershire *City of Leicester *Borough of Croydon *City of Reading- 175,000- 1,500 *Lincolnshire *Middlesex- 2,234,543- 175,000 *Norfolk- 561,071- 250,000 *Northamptonshire *Northumberland *Nottinghamshire- 993,872- 275,000 *Oxfordshire- 309,452- 65,000 *Rutland- 23,504- 20,500 *Shropshire- 297,466- 175,000 Almost all survivors are in Shropshire proper, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban Halesowen exclave. *Somerset *Staffordshire- 1,733,519- 275,000 Most survivors are in the rural areas,, the bulk of the rest being a partly rebuilt Stoke-on-Trent and Stafford, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban S.E. *Suffolk- 471,974- 245,000 *Surrey- 1,731,042- 250,000 Most survivors are in the rural areas, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban N.E. *Sussex- 1,077,507- 475,000 *City of Birmingham- 1,107,187- 0! *Warwickshire *Westmorland *Wiltshire- 422,985- 245,000 *Worcestershire- 569,957- 257,000 Most survivors are in the rural areas, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the urban N.E. *Yorkshire- 4,725,976- 550,000 (almost all are in rural N. Yorkshire, the bulk of the rest being in rural E. Yorkshire and both a partly rebuilt York and Kingston-upon-Hull, with a few tribes folk and criminal gangs living in the ruins of the major industrial cities like Sheffield and Leeds. *London County- 3,200,484- 15,000. *City of London- 5,718- 0! *Soke of Peterborough- 74,758- 45,000. *Caithness *Sutherland *Ross and Cromarty *Inverness-shire *Nairnshire *Morayshire- N\A- Down 10%. *Banffshire- N\A- Down 15%. *Aberdeenshire *Kincardineshire *Angus *Perthshire *Argyll *Bute *Ayrshire *Renfrewshire- N\A- down 50%. *Dunbartonshire *Stirlingshire *Clackmannanshire *Kinross-shire *Fife- N\A, down 50%. *East Lothian *Midlothian *West Lothian *Lanarkshire- 524,596- 52,000. *Peeblesshire *Selkirkshire *Berwickshire *Roxburghshire *Dumfriesshire *Kirkcudbrightshire *Wigtownshire- 31,620- 25,000. *Zetland *Orkney *City of Edinburgh *City of Glasgow- 1,089,767- 1,000 *City of Dundee *City of Aberdeen *Monmouthshire- 44,467- 25,000 (most survivors are in the rural north and east, with the least in the industrial south west) *Glamorganshire- 1,229,728- 115,000 *City of Cardiff- 278,552- 2,750 *Carmarthenshire *Pembrokeshire *Cardiganshire *Brecknockshire- 53,381- 45,000 *Radnorshire- 18,271- 16,500 *Montgomeryshire- N\A- Down 10% *Denbighshire *Flintshire *Merionethshire *Caernarfonshire *Anglesey- N\A - Down 33% *Belfast City- N\A- Down 90% *County Antrim *County Armagh *County Down *County Fermanagh *County Londonderry *County Tyrone *Isles of Scilly *Isles of Mann *Channel Isles *'The 1951, 1961 and 1971 census sources: ''Wikipedia and http://www.britishroots.plus.com/counties.htm.''' Also see #Cold War #Nukes Category:Bro Category:Military Category:Atomic war Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:UK Category:Cold War Category:Disasters Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Nukes Category:Wrre Category:Wr